


Race To Your Heart

by runflowerock



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runflowerock/pseuds/runflowerock
Summary: "Hey baby." Mingyu reaches out. He doesn't need to worry about his position now, he takes over his previous #1 spot from his rival slash best friend, Moon Junhui, already."Hm." He could hear his lover responds."How many laps was it already?""you're on 21st lap.""How about you're taking the spot on my lap tonight?" Mingyu smirks, but still concentrates on the race.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 62





	Race To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i am back, after years leaving this platform behind and i finally being productive again by writing bunch of one shots. Stay healthy everyone! Don't skip meals, stay hydrated and don't forget to wear your mask!!

"Kim Mingyu on the first position, MOON JUNHUI TAKE OVER HIS PLACE WITH A LITTLE BUMP. NOW HE'S OUT OF LANE. S.COUPS HAS BEEN TAKING OVER THE FIRST PLACE NOW--"

"Are you okay?" Mingyu could hear a voice in his ear, through a radio conversation

"Never been better." He responds. 

"re-join safely, The lane is empty, take your time to go back to the pit if you feel the need to." The voice says. Mingyu smiles.

"I got it. I'm alright i can run for few more laps before needing the pit." The voice smiles. He knows Mingyu knows what he's doing, though being one of the youngest racers.

"Let me know, yeah?" The racer nods, and he suddenly feels dumb. The pit crew couldn't see him.

"Sure. I'll see you?"

"Be safe, see you."

***

Lap 11

"The tires don't feel good, Can i have the pit stop?" 

"Sure, the safety car will enter in a few, you can take that chance."

"Will do, sir."

"Sauber Supreme racer Kim Mingyu has entered the pit. Safety car has entered the lane. Sauber Supreme has just made a new record of the fastest pit stop with only 1.12 seconds"

"Good job, baby."

"You too, love."

Lap 21

"Hey baby." Mingyu reaches out. He doesn't need to worry about his position now, he takes over his previous #1 spot from his rival slash best friend, Moon Junhui, already.

"Hm." He could hear his lover responds.

"How many laps was it already?"

"you're on 21st lap."

"How about you're taking the spot on my lap tonight?" Mingyu smirks, but still concentrates on the race.

"What are you talking about? Everyone can hear this!" The voice from one of the crew answers.

"Hey! Give the mic back to The Chief!"

"The Chief here, just finish your race well, I'll comply to whatever you ask later."

"I love you, you know that don't you?" The younger giggles.

"Mm. you know that i love you too."

Lap 31

"Seriously, hyung, When will this race finish?" Mingyu loses count on how many laps he has done already, if it's not because the crew near the garage.

"Fourty more laps. You can do it, dude." The one Mingyu called 'hyung', responds.

"And now, i am a 'dude'?"

"Shut up, Kim."

Lap 41

"A fierce battle between best friends, Kim Mingyu and Moon Junhui. Battle for first position, OH MOON JUNHUI TAKES OVER-- OH KIM MINGYU GOT BACK HIS POSITION."

"You good?" The head of pit crew asks.

"Yeah i'm okay. I don't expect Jun hyung is this fierce." Mingyu answers, eyes on the clear lane as he is on the first position.

"You always know him, Kim." 

"I know, fuck why weren't we in the same team." 

"He'll be here next season." The head pit crew answers.

"Really? How come i didn't know that??" Mingu snorts. He was talking to Jun last week and that guy doesn't say anything.

"Coups keeps it a secret from you. Actually, a surprise if you win this race, he'll break it down to you himself." Wonwoo shrugs, but of course, his racer boyfriend couldn't see him.

Again, Mingyu snorts. Wonwoo, his boyfriend slash his head pit crew, just ruined a surprise prepared for him later. Well, he knows he'll win this race.

"Did you just give me a spoiler?"

"Well, everyone knows except you, so maybe?" Wonwoo laughs. Mingyu could imagine the cute nose scrunch. "But i leave out the details for him to explain himself, so, not really a party pooper here."

"Yeah yeah you know that i love you, right?"

"I always know."

Lap 51

"Seriously, hyung, how many laps left?" Wonwoo could hear his boyfriend groans throughout the radio, though still maintaining his first position.

"Just twenty. You've finished 50ish laps already. You can do another twenty."

"Can i do a quick engine check?" Mingyu requests. Wonwoo frowns.

"Is there something wrong?" 

"Just do a quick check." Mingyu answers. His boyfriend checks whether it's possible for Mingyu to catch up later if he lose his first position.

"A very quick check, okay. No more than ten seconds."

"Roger that."

"Sauber Supreme Kim Mingyu, on pit stop leave, Safety car has entered the lane, What's happening to Kim Mingyu--"

"Ten seconds is up. Go go now!"

"Kim Mingyu has re-joined safely behind the safety car. He needs to catch up to his rival--"

"Concentrate, don't listen to the commentators. Focus."

"I will."

"Kim Mingyu got back his first position!"

Lap 61

"Ten more laps?" 

"Yes. You can do this."

"Do i get anything in return?"

"A trophy?"

"No, like, from you?"

"Well, i'll treat you to dinner tonight."

"I don't want that."

"Then what?"

"You."

A short silence fills in.

"I want you, as my dinner."

"You're aware that everyone can hear this aren't you?"

"Very much aware."

Wonwoo sighs. "Okay."

"Okay?" Mingyu asks while making a sharp turn.

"You do me for dinner."

"YAAAAHOOOO!!"

Lap 71

"You got this, Kim. You okay? You're the first, just a few more turns"

"Hey Jeon," The racer trails.

"Need one last pit?" Wonwoo answers.

"Have you prepared?" Mingyu asks.

"To be your dinner?"

"No. I meant, that too. But have you prepared to be my husband?"

Wonwoo gasps. Really. He never thought about this during the race. Of course the talk is there frequently, how his lover plans to propose to him, how they will spend the rest of their life together, but he NEVER expects this question to come out DURING the race, in a fierce battle for the first podium.

"Jeon?"

"Huh?" He snaps out of his trance.

"So, have you?"

"Uhh, you can help me?" Wonwoo answers.

"Of course. I prepared a surprise for you though. Later on the podium."

"I'm waiting for that, Mingyu." The younger could hear the smiles from the tone his boyfriend is using, and he freezes, causing him go out of lane a little bit. Luckily, he could go back safely, and still in the first place. The way Wonwoo calls him by his first name is shocking. 

His lover never calls him by his first name during the race. 

"It's unprofessional", Wonwoo said one day. But today, Wonwoo puts that thought aside, and it makes the racer's heart swelling with joy. 

Short he hears his lover's voice saying, "snapped out of your zone, Kim. Be safe till the finish line, i don't wanna marry a corpse", and Mingyu complies.

Last Lap.

"Sauber Supreme Kim Mingyu got the first position, again! He also got the fastest lap, with Moon Junhui just a few seconds behind him!"

"Hey Jeon."

"Mm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Is this the surprise you're talking about?"

"Shut up and answer me, you're making me nervous."

Wonwoo's laugh rings in his ear. "Of course, Mingyu. I will."

"YES!! YES!! YAAAHOOOOO!!"

Wonwoo laughs out loud hearing his boyfriend via radio. "Be safe, be safe!"

"Oh my God i'm so happy i'm so out of breath."

"Man congratulations." Mingyu could hear Coups' voice in his earphone.

"You guys are the key to this. Thank you so much. I'm so proud of having you guys."

"Proud of you, buddy." Coups says for the last time before handing the headset back to Wonwoo.

"I'm here."

"Thank you baby, thank you so much."

"No big deal, love, really."

"So, see you at the podium?"

Wonwoo could feel his cheek bones hurt from smiling too much today. He is aware that everyone could hear him during the broadcast, but he decides to fuck it. Not that he's never done it anyway.

"See you at the podium, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thank you for reading this far! disclaimer, i apologize for the lack of information regarding F1 race. i know it doesn't help at all but thank you for giving this fic a chance! see you on the next work!


End file.
